


this could be the end of everything

by dekimasen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crying, Holding Hands, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, Karkat Vantas is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sort Of, Stargazing, dave strider is bad at feelings, lmao when i said angst i meant, major character death isnt explicitly described but it does happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekimasen/pseuds/dekimasen
Summary: As certain doom approaches and breaks through the atmosphere, two boys sit on a roof and gaze at the stars, accepting reality.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	this could be the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> whew ok  
> this is an emotional rollercoaster <3  
> i havent written for dave or karkat in a while so it may be a hot mess who knows  
> i attempted  
> plus i tried to format this, and it just didnt work because whoa, complicated. tried my best man and i could not figure it out.  
> colors and fonts?? dunno man. now its just a sad attempt at epilogues style  
> title taken from the masterpiece of a song, "somewhere only we know" by keane

The sky is a beautiful expanse of color. Planets and stars that shouldn't be seen from here appear in perfect clarity as the pollution clears from the atmosphere, the sheer force of a meteor pushing through it revealing the full night sky.

**DAVE: so**

Karkat isn't looking at him. He's staring, wide eyed and scared, at the giant flaming rock edging closer with each passing second with them directly in its path.

His grip on the armrest of his stupid foldable chair tightens, claws ripping into the thread holding it together. Dave sighs out through his nose.

**DAVE: this might be the fucking end apparently**

**DAVE: i mean i thought id go out fighting for my life with a sword in one hand and you in a fucking princess carry in the other**

**DAVE: being like oh man dave thanks for saving me youre so cool and awesome and not an irritable bulge sucker or whatever**

**DAVE: and id be like yeah i am karkat thanks for finally acknowledging my unfathomable level of cool thats only ever been achieved by me**

**KARKAT: DAVE.**

**DAVE: yeah**

**KARKAT: SHUT YOUR FUCKING SEEDFLAP FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE.**

**DAVE: ok**

Dave shuts his fucking seedflap and leans back, the back of his chair making a gross staticky noise as his cape brushes against it.

**DAVE: so were not gonna talk about it**

**KARKAT: OBVIOUSLY WE'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT, YOU IDIOTIC NOOKWHIFFER.**

**DAVE: ok**

**DAVE: well**

He gestures to the huge, flaming space rock hurtling towards them, getting even bigger as it approaches.

**DAVE: think my apartment will survive that**

Karkat stops staring with horror at the meteor to turn to Dave, giving him a flat look.

**DAVE: is that a no or**

**KARKAT: YES, THAT MUCH SHOULD HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS.**

The blond chews the inside of his cheek, thinking over the less than ideal outcome of his apartment being thoroughly fucked non-consensually by flaming meteor dick. All his shit is in there. All his _bro's_ shit is in there too, but he really doesn't care too much about the several piles of puppet dong burning to ash.

More importantly, him and Karkat are here on the roof. He thinks they matter a good deal more than a metric fuckton of puppet dick.

Speaking of Karkat.

He's staring in wonder—not at the big bright ball of certain doom headed their way, but at the miraculously clear night sky. Planets and stars of varying sizes and distances away twinkle and glow, and while Dave can admit the sight is certainly one to behold, it doesn't change the fact that they're about to die.

**DAVE: karkat**

**DAVE: you good man**

Karkat doesn't answer right away, puffing out his cheeks in an exasperated breath.

**KARKAT: IT PISSES ME OFF.**

**DAVE: what does**

**KARKAT: THIS, DAVE. THE IDEA THAT WE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THIS STUPID SHIT AND SUFFERED, WITNESSING DEATH AFTER FUCKING DEATH AND WISHING WE OURSELVES WOULD GET CULLED SOMETIMES JUST TO GET IT THE FUCK OVER WITH, ONLY TO KEEL OVER THANKS TO A ROCK BECAUSE SOME BASTARD GRUBFISTING CELESTIAL HIERARCHY DECIDES IRONY IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT IN THE WORLD.**

**DAVE: anything else you wanna share with the class**

The troll glares at him.

**DAVE: right yeah okay**

**DAVE: obviously i get all of that shit**

**DAVE: like surviving murderous clowns and a space voyage towards doom then getting fucked right in the ass by a flaming pebble wasnt originally gonna be in my summer experience essay**

**DAVE: and this thing isnt even the size of fucking rhode island so thats a really shitty and lame story**

**DAVE: ask me in the afterlife how i died and i gotta say a pebble on fire came from space and knocked my teeth in so hard i combusted**

**DAVE: and theres also the lingering thought that my immortal ass and permaclean pyjamas might just survive being dicked over by this meteor and ill have to watch you get fucked over by the rock instead which is messed up on so many levels**

**DAVE: like it wasnt on my bucket list to watch one of my best friends just die like that yknow**

Dave cuts off his rambling, expecting Karkat to have started ignoring him by now, but he's staring right at him.

The meteor gets closer, the firelight dancing across the shades balanced on Dave's nose.

**DAVE: so yeah**

**DAVE: were all kinds of fucked no matter how this ends**

He stares down at his lap, furrowing his brows at the effort its taking to mask his emotions—he's worked too hard to build this up to start fucking crying buckets and clinging onto Karkat, which would probably end in him getting hurled at the meteor by a very pissed off troll.

He hears Karkat sigh again, and there's a sound of fabric rubbing against his foldable chair, like he's moving, and—

Oh.

Karkat's own arm is propped up on his armrest, his wrist right above the cup holder as he grasps Dave's right hand in his left.

Dave raises his head again, only to see that Karkat is staring back at the meteor, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He gives his hand a tight squeeze, claws pricking his skin and probably opening fresh wounds. Dave doesn't dare pull his hand away.

**KARKAT: LOSING YOU WASN'T MY PLAN EITHER.**

A tightness forms in Dave's chest and throat. He's not sure he could speak without fumbling on his words or just actually crying his eyes out, but he manages.

**DAVE: you look sort of calm**

**KARKAT: I'M TERRIFIED.**

**DAVE: yeah, so am i**

**DAVE: wanna talk more about it**

Karkat gives him another look that makes it seem like he'd rather break his nose than keep talking, but he hops closer in his chair.

It's hot now. The meteor is close enough to make a sweat break out across Dave's skin. It feels like he's getting sunburn over every inch of his body. Judging by how hard Karkat starts clutching his hand, he's not feeling great either.

**KARKAT: DAVE, I—**

Dave stands, pulling Karkat up with him by the hand and smashing their lips together before he can finish talking.

They stay like that for a few seconds, blissful and hearts racing and both being quite literally cooked alive.

It's Karkat that pulls back first, red tears that had made their way to his lash line sometime during their moment spilling down his face.

Dave's sunglasses slide down his nose along with a few beads of sweat, and his voice grows hoarse.

**DAVE: i know dude**

The last thing he sees is Karkat stepping closer, feeling arms wrap around his middle and a body shaking against him before everything around him abruptly blurs, the heat waves obscuring his vision.

He lifts his arms and holds onto Karkat tight, eyelids drooping shut as the meteor collides.


End file.
